<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[PODFIC] Swallow my breath and take what is mine - by Anacaoris by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810770">[PODFIC] Swallow my breath and take what is mine - by Anacaoris</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads'>LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cover Art Welcome, First Time, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Feelings, Jaskier is Geralt's sugar daddy: a novel, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, original tags:</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:43:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Original summary: </p><p>It began with the baths. </p><p>It had been so easy to dismiss at first. Some attempted to win him over with kindness-with-a-catch when in need of something, a bed for the night, a pouch of coin, a good drink to lower the cost. </p><p>Jaskier likes to take care of Geralt. Geralt very quickly takes notice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[PODFIC] Swallow my breath and take what is mine - by Anacaoris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247587">swallow my breath and take what is mine</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/anacaoris/pseuds/anacaoris">anacaoris</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well editing this took forever xD I've been trying a new mic, so I hope the quality is good! I've since discovered how to get it to sound louder without me being so close to the mic, so it should improve from now on :3 </p><p>Thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/anacaoris/profile">anacaoris</a> for having blanket permission!!</p><p>This is also my first The Witcher podfic, so I probably mispronounced something :'DD I'll get better with time!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="podfic">
<p></p><div class="cover">
<p></p><div class="center"><p>
        
      </p></div></div><div class="content"><h3>Details</h3><ul>
                        <li>
<b>Length:</b> 00:35:22 minutes</li>
                        <li>
<b>File type:</b> MP3 (33,7 MB)</li>
                </ul><h3>Streaming &amp; Hosting</h3>
<p></p><div class="center"><audio></audio></div><ul>
                        <li>On <a href="https://archive.org/details/the-witcher-swallow-my-breath-and-take-what-is-mine">Archive</a>
</li>
                        <li>On <a href="https://mega.nz/file/5fgg2S6R#htUTCUUM4UJBpvd60v8sipvvPVcNbB7F4U4sRCPi-1o">Mega</a>
</li>
                        <li>On <a href="https://drive.google.com/open?id=1n297fEtYzMOSkYs-qRTVoqUkjarxFgz0">Drive</a>
</li>
                </ul><h3>Credits</h3><ul>
                        <li>
<b>Text: </b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247587#children"><em>swallow my breath and take what is mine</em></a>
</li>
                        <li>
<b>Author: </b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/anacaoris">anacaoris</a>
</li>
                        <li>
<b>Reader: </b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop">LenaLawlipop</a>
</li>
                        <li>
<b>Cover artist: </b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkinks">reena_jenkinks</a>
</li>
                </ul></div></div><br/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D</p><p>If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! </p><p>If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, <a href="http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/">kyokotsukuyomi</a>, the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!</p><p>Love,</p><p>~Lena</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>